User talk:Master Elros
How many edits i have to make before someone begind to troll my talkpage? Master Elros 19:32, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Troll. Life Guardian 19:41, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::OH my GOD!! whay should i do now? report Trolling to Frosty? Master Elros 19:51, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::Lol. Welcome to PvX it looks like. Don't seem to have much of a talk page... --DoA Master 17:20, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::::No i don't have any kind of talk page! Master Elros 19:14, 12 August 2009 (UTC) okay.. Since you're fairly new, I'll only leave you with a warning. Stop creating build pages without the proper naming. We have things labeled like Build:Team or Build:E/A for a reason. To categorize them. I'll repeat. Stop creating build pages without proper naming. ~ Big sysop 19:33, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :OH MY GOD! they are not meant to be voted builds... Cause you would thrash all of them won't you? Are they ok if i change there names sandbox1, sandbox2 etc.. :D Master Elros 20:12, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::No. -- Drah 17:24, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Of course not Master Elros 17:31, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Ups. "Chaos Messenger made it so it has to be good." --'-Chaos-' 11:28, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for late welcome --Master Elros 07:56, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm obsessed with inserting them. --'-Chaos is gay -' 12:48, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::I see Master Elros 12:54, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Sign Fix it for it dosen't link to your user page or talk----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 13:40, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :No i won't Master Elros 14:35, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes you will. If you don't want it to appear as a blue link, you can always code it black, like User:Auron does. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 14:59, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes you will as per PvX:SIGN. --Frosty 17:27, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Every Elite has a build hehe I'd like to see some builds for the following elites: * Second Wind * Amity I believe those are the least use Elites in the game. If you come up with a build for each of them that works effectively for any particular situation, I'll agree with your statement that every Elite has it's build :) --[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|''✔]] 17:04, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Echo Amity + degen, noober ;o Second Wind is still plain bad. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:39, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I did hear something about an exploit with negative energy regen and going over your max energy giving you a time buffer that will not drop enchants, implied you could bond a '''LOT' using second wind. TBH don't know if it works, but hey, it's something to consider ;) Brow0081 22:58, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::we did 80 wins with second wind in codex. we did a e/mo, it had shield guardian + balthazars spirit and other stuff. first use of second wind effectively ever i think. Gringo 23:02, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :lol that would be fun to try at raptor farm, something along the lines of: --[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|''✔'']] 08:24, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Voting :Build:Rt/any Lord of Restoration -- Build has changed. Your vote no longer relevant; please revote. --Falconeye 21:45, June 6, 2010 (UTC)